


Star Wars Shorts - February 2020

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Star Wars Shorts and One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Gen, Hair Dyeing, I've decided, Implied/Referenced Injuries, Innuendo, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Post-Episode: s02e05 Landing at Point Rain, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Relationship, Snark, Sparring, Surgery Mention, Teasing, Trapped In A Closet, alcohol mention, do not copy to another site, grandmaster & grandpadawan relationship, kit kats exist in star wars now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Prompted Star Wars shorts and one shots written in the month of February.Unless otherwise stated, chapters are not related to one another.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Shorts and One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630552
Comments: 32
Kudos: 305





	1. "What's in it for me?" Obi-Wan to Cody

“General, can you-”

“Cody, I swear to the gods I don’t really believe in- If I have to tell you one more time-”

“I know, I know,” the commander sighed. “When we’re off duty, you’re Obi-Wan. I know.”

“Good.” The Jedi turned back to his tray of food. “Continue.”

“Obi-Wan, can you please come help me for a minute?”

“What’s in it for me?” Obi-Wan asked, not looking at Cody and continuing to eat his dinner that wasn’t warm anymore.

Cody didn’t even miss a beat replying.

“I dunno. Maybe you’ll just have to come help me to find out.”

Blue eyes flickered over Cody momentarily.

“Can I at least finish eating first?”

“I would sic Helix on you otherwise.”

“Fair.”


	2. "I might have worn your robe while you were gone." padawan Anakin to Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan was anxious to get back to the temple. He should really just sit down and meditate through the feeling. Then again… He could _instead_ pace the transport he was on and wish the time would pass quicker.

He’d been away from the temple for nearly half the month. His mission had taken much longer than anticipated. He was coming home missing a set of tabards, his tunics were burned and singed from blaster bolts. He’d taken two of his three robes with him and only one was coming back. It was missing a sleeve, and honestly, he wasn’t even sure exactly how that had happened. But he supposed repairing a robe was better than replacing the robe, so the quartermaster wasn’t likely to glare at him too venomously today.

Finally, however, a compromise had been found and negotiations concluded, but not without incident.

Obi-Wan himself was a little worse for wear and was looking forward to returning to his own quarters and daily routine.

And returning to a particular little someone.

Obi-Wan stood at the edge of the boarding ramp as he felt the transport begin to slow and start its landing sequence at the platform.

_Finally._

The seconds before the ramp began to lower still felt like they dragged on forever. But then he was walking himself down the ramp and blinking in the bright Coruscanti sunlight.

Mace Windu stood fifteen feet away, looking as generally displeased as he always did.

What caught Obi-Wan’s eye though, was the little blond form at the Jedi Master’s side.

Mace kept one hand on Anakin’s shoulder, whether as a reflex or to actively keep the padawan in place, Obi-Wan couldn’t tell. But Anakin had the shiest, and yet most excited look on his face Obi-Wan had ever seen.

The boy seemed to be stifling a grin and fighting off the flush that was creeping across his face in a bright red blush.

It took Obi-Wan no less than three steps towards the pair to realize what Anakin was wearing, and once he did, he couldn’t help but break out into laughter.

And thankfully it was laughter, because otherwise Obi-Wan thought he might start to cry.

Anakin was not wearing one of his own robes. No, he was wearing one that absolutely _swallowed_ him. It was cut for someone twice his height, at least, and his hands didn’t even peak out of the sleeves.

The darker color of it told Obi-Wan exactly which robe that was. The one he himself wore sometimes when he needed the comfort. The one that didn’t truly fit _him_ either because it was made for someone broader and taller. It hung in his closet in the temple, near the back, and stayed there. And it most definitely did not go on missions anymore.

So there was Anakin, standing in wait for his master, all but swaddled in the robe of a man who’d meant so much to both of them.

Obi-Wan composed himself, standing straight again and making his way over.

“What have you got there, padawan?” he inquired, sending a teasing smile down at the blond haired child. If Mace was miffed that he hadn’t gained Obi-Wan’s attention first, he didn’t show it.

“I might have worn your robe while you were gone…” Anakin admitted. His bright blue eyes only met Obi-Wan’s amused gaze for a split second before he glanced away again.

Obi-Wan laughed again, biting down hard on the immediate tightness that filled his chest.

Not Qui-Gon’s robe. _Obi-Wan’s_.

He pretended he wasn’t blinking away the beginnings of tears as he ruffled his padawan’s hair, pulled the boy to his side, and then focused his attention on Mace. He had to write his report still and debrief with the council before he could finally get back to his quarters with his young charge.

And boy, was he looking forward to it more than ever now.


	3. "You're very endearing when you're half asleep." Ahsoka to Rex

Rex had gotten about an hour and a half of sleep. He hadn’t been able to lay down for a proper night’s sleep in close to two weeks now. Their latest campaign was finally over and the 501st was mostly settled aboard the _Resolute_ , which meant it was time to take a long, long… _long_ nap.

Except that there came a knock at his door that had him waking up even though he most certainly would rather have not.

He grumbled as he shoved himself from the not-quite-soft mattress and stood, making his way to the door. If this was Fives needing something-

It wasn’t.

It was Commander Tano.

The tone that he greeted the padawan with was not one he’d meant to use.

“What?” he grumbled, slightly less angry with the Togruntan girl than he would have been with one of his brothers.

Tano smirked.

“You’re very endearing when you’re half asleep, y’know,” she snarked at him.

“Is this life or death, Sir?” he asked, adjusting his tone to mimic his Captain Voice a little more closely.

“Well, no-”

“Then, kindly, and with all due respect, Commander,” he said on a tired sigh, “please fuck off until at _least_ 0800 tomorrow morning.”

The padawan laughed, clearly not upset or hurt by his choice of words.

“Okay, Rex,” she agreed, waving a dismissive hand at him. “Just wanted to let you know that Fives was spotted with a bottle of Blindeye’s _‘not homemade moonshine’_.”

Rex was fully awake faster than he could snap his fingers.

He really… _should_ deal with that before going back to sleep.

But…

No. That was a problem for Morning Rex.

He grumbled again (probably something about Tano staying _away_ from Fives and Blindeye), before turning and closing the door on his commander’s still smirking face.

Right now, it was time for Nighttime Rex to go the fuck to sleep.

Fives and Blindeye would be on KP for a _week_ though, he was sure about that.


	4. "Don't be silly. I want to stay up with you." Rex to Cody

Cody really wished he was asleep. His internal clock was absolutely screaming at him. It was 0300 hours and he should be fucking asleep.

But he wasn’t.

Because he was here. Sitting in the medbay in a chair that was by no means comfortable, holding vigil at his general’s bedside while the man slept.

Helix and Sawbones had had to perform minor surgery because they’d been trained for it and Obi-Wan had needed it and the nearest medical station was too damn far away.

So it was three in the morning and Cody really shouldn’t be awake anymore, but he was. Someone had to watch over the general, his Jedi, the man he loved. He’d sent Helix and Sawbones to sleep hours ago now because they definitely needed it. So he would sit here and keep watch.

Cody always took the longest watches anyway. This was fine.

Except that it was incredibly lonely as well.

His general would assuredly not wake up thanks to the painkillers and bacta doing their jobs, and no one else had been placed in this little curtained-off, semi-private room. Which left Cody completely alone.

Even the chat he’d been put in with several other commanders (for “communication purposes”) was oddly silent, though he knew at least three of them weren’t asleep either.

But then he was being pinged on his private com channel. The signal was coming from Rex.

He sent out a call to his brother. Surely he had something Cody could help with. Anything to take his mind off this monotonous, mind-numbing waiting.

_“Hey, Codes.”_

The corner of Cody’s mouth twitched up in a smile.

“Hey, Rex. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

_“Shouldn’t you?”_

Cody could almost see the shrug that accompanied his brother’s response.

_“I was,”_ the blond admitted. _“Woke up. Something just felt a little… off. So I pinged you.”_

Cody nodded to himself silently a second. Yeah, Rex had always been like that. Had always known when something was wrong with Cody or one of his men in the 501st. Call him crazy, but Cody had learned to follow those hunches without too much thought.

“Thanks, Rex…” he whispered after a beat. “I’ll be fine, just… keeping watch. You can go back to sleep now.”

_“Don’t be ridiculous,”_ his little brother countered. _“I want to stay up with you.”_

Cody smiled, knowing the expression was a little sad.

“Thank you, _vod’ika_.”

_“Don’t mention it,_ ori’vod _.”_


	5. A kiss on the hand before asking them to dance, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka

Very rarely did Obi-Wan get a chance to dote upon his grandpadawan. He spent a fair amount of time with Ahsoka, but so often, he couldn’t spare a moment to really be with her.

Obi-Wan was a High General in the GAR, a Jedi Master, and a member of the Jedi Council. He was busy! And none of that accounted for all the little things that came along with those titles and positions. Such as: the 212th Attack Battalion, Cody, his own former padawan, his current grandpadawan, going on missions and assignments, constantly adapting to situations thrown at them by the Separatists, being shot at, being kidnapped, faking his own death (that had been a nightmare by all accounts), and so many, many, _many_ more things.

Honestly, how he was still sane was an utter mystery. He wasn’t totally convinced he hadn’t gone insane, though, so there was that.

But he’d found an opportunity.

For once (and it seemed like it was legitimately just the one time), Obi-Wan found himself with downtime at the temple at the same time as Anakin and Ahsoka. Thanks to some logistical nightmare (or blessing), the 501st and the 212th were scheduled for a couple days leave on Coruscant at the same time. This almost literally never happened, and the 212th so rarely had leave to begin with.

It almost couldn’t have been better, either.

He found himself wandering the hallways of the temple near the creche. He didn’t want another padawan, especially not in all this mess, but it was nice to spend time with the children every so often. The younglings are their future, after all. It was important to spend time with them and help where he could.

On the way, he passed a padawan class with the doors thrown wide open. Music played from inside the room, and okay. Obi-Wan was curious enough.

He paused as he walked by, looking into the classroom and observing the sight that greeted him.

It was one of Ahsoka’s classes, filled with padawans all about fifteen years old. A few of their masters were there, helping to teach them to play the song or read the music or dance.

Obi-Wan spotted his grandpadawan sitting nearly alone, struggling over the strings of an instrument she was clearly not enjoying learning to play. He smiled to himself. He could stop by and ask if she would like any help. It wouldn’t hurt anything, and he’d been hoping for an excuse to spend time with Ahsoka anyway.

She looked up as he approached, a bright smile gracing her orange and white features.

“Master Obi-Wan,” she greeted cheerfully. Her grip went lax on the instrument in her hands.

“Hello, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan responded. “Having fun?”

Her expression soured as she turned a disgruntled look down at taught strings and carefully shaped wood.

“No,” she grouched. “I’m not cut out for playing, I think.”

Obi-Wan brought a hand up to his chin thoughtfully.

“Well, would you like some help?”

Ahsoka shook her head.

“No, thank you. I know how to play, I’m just not good at it.”

Her shoulders slumped, looking for all the world like she’d been beaten and bested by an instrument.

He suppressed the chuckle that simmered in his chest. It might have been all in good fun, but the girl didn’t need it right now.

“How about a break and a distraction then?” Obi-Wan offered, holding out a hand to his grandpadawan.

“Please,” Ahsoka agreed. She took his hand readily.

Gently, and with all the grace and put-on perfection of someone who knows how to be a diplomat, Obi-Wan helped the Trogrutan girl to her feet. He gently raised their clasped hands and pressed a brief kiss to her knuckles.

“Dance with your grandmaster?” he offered.

She smiled at him indulgently.

“It would be my pleasure.”

They stepped away from her desk and towards the edge of the open space where several other padawans were dancing. Settling their hands right where they’d both been taught, on waists and shoulders and backs, Obi-Wan and Ahasoka began to sway together, back and forth to the tempo of the music.

There was no real pattern to it, and they mostly just fell into a simple box step, but just doing it brightened Obi-Wan’s day. Spending time with his grandpadawan, no matter how like Anakin she could be, would always be a joy, and he’d never turn down the opportunity if he could help it.

He spent much longer there, dancing with Ahsoka, than he’d really meant to. By the time the class was dismissed, it was nearing on time for evening meal.

So he invited the girl to join him for dinner. Ahsoka agreed with a grateful smile, and they were off to cook something up. Perhaps they’d even come across Anakin and drag him along.

There would be time to spend in the creche another time.


	6. "What have you done now?" Kix to Jesse and Hardcase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by sheApunk89.

“Kix!”

The head medic sighed. The day had been so quiet. So very blessedly quiet. He’d gotten to catch up on all the incident reports he was forced to write and file. (Even if he only administered a freaking adhesive _bandage_ , he had to write a report. If he didn’t, it was assumed he had no reason for a resupply of them and he would inevitably run out. It was a nightmare.)

And he was so _close_ to being done. He just had to file one more, then that would be it. He’d be ready to start fresh the next time someone did something stupid.

Apparently, that was right now.

Jesse appeared through the door of the medbay with Hardcase hot on his tail.

“What have you done now?” he sighed at them, already fed up and tired.

“It wasn’t us!” Hardcase defended immediately.

Kix just raised one skeptical brow at them both.

“No, really!”

He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze on Jesse.

Jesse at least was usually very straight with him. In a manner of speaking…

“It’s Echo,” Jesse said, sounding oddly serious. “He’s uh… I dunno what’s wrong with him. But he needs something.”

Nice. Very helpful.

“Just something?” he asked.

Jesse nodded. He didn’t clarify.

Kix sighed. He stood and grabbed his medkit. He might not need it for whatever was wrong with Echo, but better safe than sorry.

“Alright, let’s go.”


	7. "Actually, I think you'd find most people have a pretty massive problem with that." Obi-Wan to Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by sheApunk89.

Anakin and Ahsoka were laughing.

Obi-Wan, however, was not.

He sat there, watching and listening in growing concern as his former padawan and grandpadawan told him all about how they took down the wall at Point Rain. This included getting up to the top of the wall, taking out the droids, dropping the explosives inside, and, last but _certainly_ not least, exactly how they got _down_ from the exploding structure.

How Anakin and Ahsoka had done it was not what bothered him. For Jedi, jumping to and off of large structures and objects, or across wide open distances, was not at all out of the ordinary. With the help of the Force, they could do it perfectly safely and be fine. (Most of the time.)

No, it was how they got _Rex_ down that was the problem.

The most telling part of the situation was that Rex, standing slightly closer to Obi-Wan than he usually did, was decidedly _not_ laughing.

Rex, by no means, found this situation funny.

Obi-Wan scowled lightly, turning his eyes back on Anakin.

“Anakin,” he sighed, nonplussed, cutting off the next round of laughter-filled descriptions of the whole experience.

“What?” the young man asked nonchalantly.

He raised a single eyebrow at him. “Could you please tell me at what point in your training I taught you that it was okay to lift a person with the Force without their consent?”

“The wall was gonna explode!” Anakin defended. His hands came out in a wide, shrugging gesture. He was clearly unconcerned about the whole thing. “We had to get down somehow.”

“I am perfectly capable of jumping when you tell me to jump,” Rex added, his tone oddly flat.

Ahsoka punched the captain lightly against his armored bicep.

“Aw, come on, Rex!” she said. “It’s more fun this way.”

“You didn’t really have a problem with it, right?” Anakin interjected. He very obviously expected the answer to be no.

Obi-Wan had a sneaking suspicion that in most cases, Rex would have said no. Whether that was true or not (and Obi-Wan would bet good money it wasn’t) didn’t matter.

The captain didn’t answer right away. His brown eyes flickered to Obi-Wan before he opened his mouth to respond. That told Obi-Wan everything he needed to know.

“Actually, I think you’d find most people have a pretty massive problem with that,” he said in answer.

He crossed his arms, leveling a _look_ at his padawans.

They both sobered quickly.

“What?” Anakin asked again, now more serious. “Everyone was fine.”

Obi-Wan glanced to his side, finding a carefully constructed mask in place over Rex’s expression. Rex did not return his look, just kept his eyes focussed firmly somewhere that wasn’t on any of them.

He sighed, shaking his head.

“I can’t believe I have to say this, but-” he glared pointedly at Anakin, “do _not_ do something like that again.”

“Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka said, looking contrite.

He almost couldn’t blame her. Padawans learn behavior from their masters, and she’d certainly been picking up plenty of Anakin’s habits.

But she was also old enough to know better. Or, he’d thought she was.

He chose not to respond for now, his irritation growing by the second.

“Come on, Captain,” he said to Rex as he continued to glare at his padawans. “I’m sure Cody would appreciate our help with the-”

He paused. He couldn’t honestly think of _what_ Cody was doing right that minute. Actually, his commander may very well have been sleeping.

“He’ll be glad of our presence,” Obi-Wan finished, turning for the door.

“Yes, sir,” Rex responded, sounding just this side of relieved.

He followed Obi-Wan from the bridge quickly.


	8. "Well, this is new." Codywan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted with my choice of characters by sheApunk89.

Obi-Wan had shared some close quarters with other people before, but this was ridiculous. He hadn’t realized just how utterly _tiny_ these damn supply closets could be.

Admittedly, these spaces were only meant for one person to use at a time, and one isn’t exactly meant to go in and _stay_ there.

So, naturally, having two fully grown men locked inside was a little more than a tight squeeze.

He couldn’t even say exactly how he’d come to be stuck in this position in the first place. It had all happened a little fast. Waxer had needed him for something on the second training deck and they’d been walking there together. Then, as they passed Boil, who had Cody in tow, he and his commander had been shoved into the open supply closet. The door was shut behind them, the click and beep of the lock trapping them inside.

And that was how Obi-Wan had come to be pressed flush against Cody.

“Well, this is new,” he offered into the darkness.

Cody chuckled a little laugh at him. He didn’t sound as irritated as Obi-Wan had thought he would.

“Only if you count the setting.”

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, extricating his arms from his sides and lifting them to rest around Cody’s neck. The man’s own hands settled comfortably at Obi-Wan’s waist.

“How much would you like to bet they did this so we’ll ‘get together’?” the Jedi master asked.

Cody smirked back.

“Dinner at Dex’s. No one gets to come along. Just the two of us.”

Obi-Wan smiled a wicked little grin.

“You’re on.”

Cody leaned forward smoothly, pressing his lips to Obi-Wan’s with no small amount of force.

Obi-Wan hummed into the kiss, shifting and pressing himself tighter against his lover’s plastoid armor-covered body.

Well, if they were going to be stuck in here awhile, he was going to make the most out of it. He so rarely got alone time with his commander these days.


	9. "Right, who's drawn the short straw this time?" Jesse or Fives to any

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by sheApunk89.

“Guys,” Echo said as he came into the barracks a portion of Torrent Company shared. “Rex is _pissed_.”

Fives frowned, sitting up on his bunk.

“What’d we do this time?”

Echo’s expression turned rather affronted.

“I think you meant, ‘what did _you_ do this time’. I’ve been the best behaved one here.”

The rest of the men sitting around shrugged and nodded in agreement.

“So what did you do? And what are you going to do about it?”

“Why do we have to do anything?”

“Because the captain’s on his way here right now and-”

“Shit!”

Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, and several others scrambled to their feet, rushing around the barracks. Echo couldn’t be sure, but he was almost positive they were attempting to hide something.

It was at that moment he realized they’d all been playing innocent with him.

He didn’t want to know what they’d done anymore.

Then, Jesse held up a handful of little straws to those gathered around.

“Everyone take one.”

They did. Echo stood against the wall as far away as he could manage.

“Right,” Jesse sighed. “Who drew the short straw this time?”

One of their shinies held out the shortest straw in the palm of his hand. Echo almost felt bad. The kid was the youngest shiny sent out from Kamino to the 501st so far, and Torrent Company had collectively been referring to him as Shiny Baby. At least until he got a new name.

On second thought though, this might turn out for the best. Rex was less likely to go too hard on the kid.

“Had to happen sometime, Baby,” Fives said. “We’ve all had to go through one of the captain’s lectures at least once.”

“It doesn’t deter _you_ any,” Echo muttered under his breath.

Shiny Baby still looked like he wanted to keel over or hide away in the laundry below decks.

Just then, the door to the barracks whooshed open, revealing a Not Happy Rex. His helmet was off, contrary to when Echo had passed him just minutes before.

His eyes went wide, his eyebrows flying up his forehead.

Rex’s hair was pink.

Echo was rather proud of himself and how he choked back the startled laugh and snort that threatened to break the tense silence.

“Which. One. Of you,” Rex gritted out, his tone dangerous. “Did. This.”

He held his jaw closed so tight, Echo thought he might snap the muscles.

Shiny Baby was literally _trembling_ as he tentatively raised a hand, stepping forward. When he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out past a nervous little squeak.

Rex shook his head slowly.

“No, you didn’t. And even if you did, I don’t believe for a second that it was your idea.”

The man’s eyes scanned the squad standing before him.

“Fives. Hardcase. I don’t know how, but this is your fault. You’re on latrine duty.” Rex began to turn away. “Pray I don’t find out it was _actually_ you.”

The door shut quietly behind him once again.

Baby collapsed onto his bunk, looking pale and a bit like his life had just flashed before his eyes.

Echo relaxed his expression, raising a single eyebrow at Fives.

“So,” he said slowly, making his way over to his own bunk. “Was it you?”

Fives’ grin told him everything he needed to know before his brother even responded.

“Well, we couldn’t let Shiny Baby’s first prank be _boring_ , now could we?”

Echo rolled his eyes. Leave it to his squadmate to go getting the shinies nearly killed. But, he figured, such was life in the GAR.

Another day, another naturally blond clone with pink hair.


	10. "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?" Anakin to Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an au where Ahsoka didn't leave the Order and Anakin didn't fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by whollyjoly.

Ahsoka stood in the hallway of the little two bedroom apartment she and Anakin had been shuffled into since the end of the war. Up until this point, they hadn’t shared quarters like most masters and padawans did. Anakin had still been set up with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in one of the older initiate bunks. There hadn’t been cause or need to move them when they spent so little time at the Temple anyway.

But now, it was as they should be, and the two were _much_ closer than either of them would prefer. Personal space was important sometimes.

Especially like right this second.

Anakin was on a holocom call, speaking to two little infants who clearly had no idea what was going on.

“Daddy loves you, babies,” he coos at them, all baby talk and funny voices. “I’ll see you soon. I’ll be home to play with you guys tomorrow, and-”

Suddenly his eyes land on Ahsoka.

Everyone goes still.

 _“Anakin?”_ a familiar voice says from the holocom. _“Is everything okay?”_

Her master coughed, rushing to answer.

“Y-yes, yes. Everything’s fine. I’ve just got to go, P- love. I love you. Bye.”

He hung up the call without a response from the other person.

As if Ahsoka had no idea who he’d been talking to.

“Ahsoka!” He stood, plastering a fake smile on his face. “Hey! About that-”

“I know you’re married,” she deadpanned.

He stopped short.

“W-what?”

“I know you’re married to Padme.”

“Wait-”

“And I assume her twins are yours.”

“Listen-”

“None of this is a surprise to me,” Ahsoka stated casually, entering the room. “No, what’s a surprise is that revered Jedi Knight and former general of the GAR _baby talks_.”

She plopped herself down on the couch at his side.

The man almost winced. Not that Anakin Skywalker would _ever_ do _anything_ like that.

“Can we just… pretend I didn’t say that?” he asked hopefully.

She smirked at him.

“Sure, Skyguy,” she agreed, settling more comfortably into the cushions of their sofa.

“Thank you,” he sighed. “Now… about me and Padme. How did you figure it out?”

Ahsoka leveled her master with a wholly unimpressed look.

“You’re not subtle,” she said, just as deadpan as before.

He sputtered. She laughed.

Oh, she’d have a good time telling Master Obi-Wan about this later.


	11. "You must have misheard me." Obi-Wan to Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by sheApunk89.

Obi-Wan sighed, longsuffering and resigned.

“You must have misheard me,” he said to the young man standing before him in a blue hologram. “I told you to make _nice_ with the locals, not get them to kidnap your captain so he can be their dinner.”

Anakin didn’t even seem sorry.

“I know, I know,” he said. “But, we did try. And we got Rex back!”

“And the locals?” Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anakin’s eyes went a little shifty, no longer meeting his former master’s gaze.

“Well… we’re not exactly _friends_ -”

“ _Anakin_ …”

“But! They’re not going to try and eat us.”

Well, Obi-Wan thought to himself, that’s _something_ at least.

“Just don’t get anyone else kidnapped for dinner before we get there, alright?”

“Of course, Master,” Anakin conceded.

Obi-Wan disconnected the call. He looked to his side at Cody, wanting for a second to just slump and lean his weight into his commander.

Oh well…

He had to go get his padawans out of trouble again.


	12. Kit Kat; Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody; Codywan

Cody had to admit that sometimes he missed regular sparring. He did still spar, but at times, the troopers he led didn’t like to take him on. After all, he was their CO and it could be intimidating to spar with your commanding officer. Thankfully, some of them didn’t hold the same issues, Waxer and Boil being two of them.

But who Cody _really_ liked to spar with was Rex. Rex held absolutely _zero_ reservations about hitting Cody square in the gut or across the face. Not that Cody made it easy for him, but it was the principle of the thing. Rex didn’t pull any punches just because he was fighting someone of higher rank than himself.

Cody stood, hunched over with his hands braced against his knees as he caught his breath. Rex was in a similar state just a foot or two away. They were drenched in sweat and Cody’s muscles burned sweetly from a good workout. He’d have a few bruises from where Rex had landed some good punches and kicks, but that was fine. Not the worst thing Cody had ever dealt with.

“Good spar, _vod_ ,” he panted, straightening again.

Rex wiped the sweat from his brow on the back of his hand, smiling.

“You too.”

The hiss and fizzle of clashing lightsabers caught his attention as he surveyed the room of fighting men.

His general and Skywalker were sparring together several mats away. Their blue lightsabers glanced off one another again and again, throwing bright white flashes through the room and creating spots of color in Cody’s eyes.

Kenobi got in a good hit on Skywalker, forcing the younger Jedi to twirl away from him to the other side of the mat. Cody couldn’t help the proud little smirk that quirked the corner of his mouth upwards.

Rex’s elbow dug into his ribs teasingly. Cody pretended not to notice.

The two generals paused a moment, both clearly catching their breath. They stood apart from one another, sabers still activated and watching for any sign the other would strike.

“You haven’t improved much since being knighted,” Kenobi teased at his former padawan.

“Are you kidding me?” Skywalker taunted, a smirk on his face telling how he thought little of the jab from his master. “I could break you like a kit kat.”

Cody could almost feel the exact second Rex decided on his next course of action. Unfortunately, it was not an attempt at getting the drop on Cody to continue their sparring match.

“Break Cody off a piece of that kit kat bar!” he called across the training mats.

The entire area stopped.

Cody felt himself go so red he could probably rival a crayon.

He resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands. Instead, he grabbed Rex’s arm quickly, turned, and hauled Rex bodily head over heels. He slammed his younger brother down into the mats on his back, knocking the breath from his lungs.

Cody paused, leaning over his _vod_.

“You. Will. Pay for that.”

He stood again and absolutely did not speed walk from the training deck and all the way back to his private quarters. Thank the _gods_ officers got their own rooms. He hoped he didn’t have to see anyone until his scheduled time on the deck in several hours. Unfortunately by then, the rumor mill would be in full swing and just about everyone will have heard about Rex’s little comment.

Kenobi found him there a little later, still red as a Tatooine sunset, and attempting to knock out as many forms and reports as he could just to distract himself.

Though he had to admit that being pressed against the wall and kissed hard was a much better distraction than paperwork would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any prompts you would like to see me try my hand at, feel free to leave them in the comments :)


End file.
